My Frisky Mate
by MikuSuzumiya
Summary: Sesshomaru is enjoying his newly mated life together with his mate, his frisky mate Kagome. Kagome decided to get a little more "creative" in bed since their mating and now his mate surprised him with more "interesting" ways to increase the "fun", if you know what I mean… New Author, please be gentle with me...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, This is my first story and my first lemon. Also, this not your regular lemon story, this contains… well, I'll just let you find out about. Since this is a lemon, this will contain sexual scenes that are not appropriate for younger readers but it is up to you if you wish to read it. You have been warned if you wish to continue. This story pretty much just revolves around rutting so… yay? Well there's some story of course.**

 **Anyways, enjoy… this? Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

" **Beast talking"**

 _ **Sound effect**_

 **(A/N:- Author's Note)**

 **Summary: Sesshomaru is enjoying his newly mated life together with his mate, his frisky mate Kagome. Kagome decided to get a little more "creative" in bed since their mating and now his mate surprised him with more "interesting" ways to increase the "fun", if you know what I mean…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, otherwise this story would just be a "special" episode... Anyways, Rumiko Takahashi owns the show.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Kagome's Mischievous Planning**

* * *

 _ **Beep beep beep**_

Two pairs of groans could be heard from underneath the white silk sheets. Neither one wanting to get up yet but annoyed at the alarm.

 _ **Beep beep beep**_

"Make it stop, Sesshomaru." A female voice groaned out. A deep grunt was the short reply and the sheets shuffled from underneath.

 _ **Beep beep be-CRASH!**_

The alarm crashed to the wall and laid broken in pieces. The outstretched arm retracted back to rest on the waist of his mate, pulling her closer. She, in turn, nestled closer to his chest.

"I told you to turn it off, not break it. We'll need it to get one afterwards."

"Hn. That wouldn't be a problem, Kagome."

They stayed in bed for a while, not going back to sleep but just enjoying each other's company. Soon enough, they decided to get up and get ready for the day. Kagome decide to stretch her limbs and felt sore, more specifically in between her legs.

"You went too wild last night on me, had you been pent up or something?" She teased, knowing fully well why.

"This Sesshomaru would have been less wild, had you been not trying to get me to jump you several times only for you to find ways to stop me by means of the staff."

Kagome giggled and when to get off the bed, her mate already off to the showers. She decided to tell him her plans for him for the next time they make love, but not before they have a quick rut in the showers.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry but the lemon will be coming later on. This is just a quick mention of it. Although, you are free to fantasize what happened in the shower ~ *wink wink*)**

* * *

After a good morning shower lovemaking, the two step out and changed for the day. Both step out of their bedroom and head to the dining room for some breakfast. As they made a turn on corner, two small blurs caught their eyes, one of them tackled the inuyokai's legs.

"Sesshy-daddy, Kagome-mommy! Good morning!" a small girl greeted her mother and father figures with a big smile on her face. A small kit stood behind her, greeting them both as well.

"Good morning, Rin and Shippo. Have you two already had breakfast?" Kagome greeted as Sesshomaru place a hand err-claw on the young girl's head in greeting.

"Nope, Rin and Shippo waited for Sesshy-daddy and Kagome-mommy. Jaken told us not to enter your room so we couldn't wake you up; he wouldn't tell me why though." Rin said innocently while Shippo lightly blushed, having an idea why.

The two adults looked at each other. For once, the toad did something right.

Rin and Shippo bounce up ahead of them with them in tow, the couple reminding themselves to take it easy on Jaken as a reward. He may have given them some alone time but that doesn't mean that he didn't annoyed the hell out of them most of the time.

After a short walk on the halls, the four of them reach their destination, the dining hall.

The smell of fresh food reached their noses through the double doors as they neared it. Walking inside, they were greeted by a wonderful breakfast buffet. The two children where practically drooling at the spread, eyes twinkling with thoughts on which ones' to pick. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the unusual large assortment of food. He suspected his mate had something to do with it.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked towards molten gold orbs. She can see him questioning her with his eyes, and then it dawned to her that she forgot to tell him about it, what with them focused on devouring each other yesterday.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Inuyasha and the others are coming for a visit." Kagome informed, a growl emanating from him.

No matter how long the two inu yokais meet or "bonded", the two never liked each other. They're practically always at each other's throats.

"Please Sessh, I haven't seen them in a long time and I need some girl time with Sango." She gave him _the face_ , his weakness. She unleashed to him the irresistible puppy dog face.

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing he can't say no to that face.

"Alright, they can stay. As for the mutt, I'll TRY to not beat him up but no promises."

While they talked, the children had already sat at their designated seats and started piling up their plates with food.

"Thanks Sessh! I'll make sure to pay you back for the troubles." she hugged her mate and gave a soft peck on his cheek, earning a soft purr from him.

Their pleasant moment was ruined by the sound of a loud male voice and the front doorbell being rung. The inu sighed, already feeling a headache coming.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru headed towards the front entrance. As they neared the door, the more voices they heard and the louder that male voice got, along with another male voice arguing back.

"Would you shut up your mouth, mutt face? It's not like all your yelling will magically make the door open! Your loud mouth is just breaking my eardrums!" an annoyed male voice growled out.

"Well good! I DO hope it breaks, you wolf breath!" the loud mouth shot back.

"What did you say, you mangy dog?!"

"Shut your mouths up or we'll be thrown out by the guards because of you two." An angry feminine voice could be heard scolding the loud mouth. Another feminine voice just sighed, they could imagine while shaking her head at her loud friends.

"My dear Sango, you mustn't raise your voice even though you're angry. Let us wait patiently." Another male voice was heard.

The two mates could already picture the perverted monk's hand reaching out towards its target while monk distracts her with words. In their heads, they counted, '3, 2, 1…'

 _ **SLAP!**_

"You perverted monk!"

The slap and accusation was loud enough for the entire household to hear clearly. They could only chuckle at the predictability of their friend. They could hear feminine and male wolves laughed hardy at the exchange.

"Now, now. Let us just wait for the door to be answered." Another more calm and collect, feminine voice said in an effort to calm down her rowdy boyfriend and friends.

Taking that as their cue, Sesshomaru signalled the servants to open the double doors. The two were greeted by 6 pairs of eyes from the other side, a little surprised from the sudden opening of the doors. Kagome smiled, seeing their friends again after so long.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" she piped in.

"KAGOME!" her friends yelled in return, all of them tackling her in a hug which sent them towards the clean, tiled floor.

They just end up a pile of laughing bodies on the ground, with the inuyokai letting out a slight chuckle. He may not interact with their friends much, but they're still his friends none the less.

While her laughter subsided, Kagome looked at the 3 other females. She gave them a smirk with a glint of mischief in her eyes, one that went unnoticed by her mate. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo all had glints in their eyes as well. They're ready to start their plotting, especially Kagome herself.

After all, they're all there because of Kagome's mischievous planning for her mate.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, how do you** **think** **of the prologue? I feel that we should start off light without instantly getting into some lemony goodness. Anyways, I thought that it would be fun to have Kagome's female friends help her in getting more "creative" with Sesshomaru in bed. Well, we'll just wait and see what happens to that, poor Sesshomaru for not knowing what his mate is plotting.**

 **Like I said, this is more so rutting, sooooo… suggest me kinky or weird sexual-related ideas like:**

 **-Sex toys**

 **-Kagome is Alpha**

 **-Solo Sesshomaru action**

 **-Etc., get "creative" if you know what I mean *wink wink***

 **Yup, I'm weird and this is what you will be put with through so prepare your sanity if you wish to read through! You are dealing with a messed up author lol.**

 **Btw, I am not sure when the next episode will be out. I usually write stories when I'm bored, that's when the real imaginations come from, well at least for me. I'll probably post in like a week or so, maybe even days only if I'm inspired.**

 **ANYWAYS! Enough rambling!**

 **See you guys next time! Bye~! -M.S.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter won't contain lemon but more so the girls mischievous shopping for certain "items". There will be probably be them fantasizing about certain** _ **stuffs**_ **or** _ **scenarios**_ **. Other than that, no rutting for the two… yet.** ***wink wink***

 **That would come probably in chapter 4 or 5... (dodges flying chair) I know, sorry! Please don't kill me!**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and, I'm still accepting and considering all your weird and kinky suggestions. I'm out! Bye~!**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

" **Beast talking"**

 _ **Sound effect**_

 **(A/N: Author's Note)**

 **Summary: Sesshomaru is enjoying his newly mated life together with his mate, his frisky mate Kagome. Kagome decided to get a little more "creative" in bed since their mating and now his mate surprised him with more "interesting" ways to increase the "fun", if you know what I mean…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, otherwise this story would just be a "special" episode... Anyways, Rumiko Takahashi owns the show. (Literally just copy-and-paste lol)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Girls' Shopping Spree**

* * *

After calming down from their laughing fit, they all got up from the floor and stood up to straighten themselves. They exchange greetings and hugs, with the exception of Sesshomaru (Sesshomaru doesn't do hugs, unless it's his mate and pups). At least the two brothers haven't tried ripping each other's heads off.

"So are we gonna have breakfast or what? I'm starving and I haven't eaten." Inuyasha said which got the group heading back to the dining hall.

They entered as the two little ones finished eating. Noticing the newly arrived group, the two got up and bounded towards them to greet them. After a few more exchanges, the group sat down around the long table, minus the two kids.

The home owners sat side by side at one end of the table, Inuyasha sat one seat apart to the right of Kagome with Kikyo to his side. Koga sat one seat apart to the left of Sesshomaru with Ayame to his side. Miroku sat beside Ayame while Sango sat beside Kikyo to avoid the monk's hands.

All grabbed a nice plate-full of food of their choice and ate. They converse about what happened to one another while they were apart. Sango and Miroku are engaged, Ayame and Koga are mates while Inuyasha and Kikyo have yet to tie the knot.

"Well, that was a great breakfast but I and the girls are heading out for some shopping. Could you watch over the guys and pups, Sessh?" Kagome told her mate as she and the rest of the girls stood up.

* * *

 **(A/N: Pups as in Rin and Shippo, as well as when they have their own pups)**

* * *

Sesshomaru internally groan as he had to put up with these idiots when it was mostly her guests, but eventually give in when she made _the face_ again.

"Thanks Sessh! We'll be back in a couple of hours, maybe after lunch. I'll text you when we're coming back. Also, no fighting while we're, that includes ALL of you."

After seeing all four males nod in agreement, the girls left with their purses towards the waiting limo that was stationed at the front doors.

"Since when has this limo been here? It's not like you called for it during breakfast." Sango asked.

"Oh. Last night after me, Sesshomaru and the pups ate, I told the driver to bring the limo over during breakfast the next day. Just so that we can leave as soon as possible." Kagome informed them.

The girls nodded in understanding before seating themselves in the limo and heading for their destination, the mall. They chatted about their love life with their partners and who things are going.

"Miroku still a pervert as ever, at least he's serious about sticking to one now. I still can't believe he proposed to me and that we're getting married soon." Sango said as they sat there at a stop light.

"Well, Inuyasha has yet to pop the question for me thou. I'm a little worried that he doesn't want to commit to our relationship fully…" Kikyo said, her voice laced with doubt and hurt.

"Aww, don't think like that! I'm sure he'll come around. It also took Koga who knows how long before he asked me to be his mate but look at us now!" Ayame encouraged the pouting miko.

"She's right you know, Kikyo. Same goes for me and Sessh. I mean, me and Sessh just recently mated which took him long enough. I'm sure he thought of asking you to be his mate several times." Kagome added.

The pouting miko finally smiled, feeling happier with the reassurance of her friends. They so were busy talking that they didn't realized that they finally stopped in front of the mall entrance. The door was opened and they got out, Kagome telling the driver that she'll call him when they are to be picked up.

Soon, the limo drove off and Kagome joined her friends, the four of them looking at the huge building. Unlike other regular malls, this mall was for more wealthy type of people and this mall has a store that is more inclined for _adventurous_ couples.

"Well, girls? Let's get going! Shopping spree!" Kagome pumped a fist and the rest joined in, all of them walking inside the massive mall.

* * *

~Meanwhile at the Mansion~

* * *

The four males are located sitting in front of the large, curved, plasma television that hanging from the wall. The hanyou was flipping through the channels to see of anything was on while the rest was just lounging on the sofas. A thought popped in Koga's mind, it was about a conversation with Ayame. He turned to the bored looking hanyou.

"Hey mutt face, I got to ask you something?"

"Yeah? what is it, wolf breath?" Inuyasha replied back.

Ignoring the nickname, he decided to asked the question his mate and he had. "So when are you gonna ask your girl to be your mate?"

This got everyone's attention. Miroku looking up from his magazine, surprisingly nothing related to girls or their bodies, while Sesshomaru turned away from his laptop's monitor to look at his half brother. Inuyasha said nothing and there was a long silence which was broken by the Inuyokai.

"Well brother? When ARE you gonna ask that miko of yours to be your mate?"

Inuyasha could feel the pressure from the three pairs of eyes on him. After fidgeting for a bit, he sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you guys so stop burning holes into my skull already."

Taking in a deep breath, he uncomfortably told them why he hasn't ask Kikyo as his mate.

* * *

~Back with the Kagome~

* * *

Kagome was enjoying herself with her girls. It's been a while since they had an all girls day out and they spent it window shopping and plotting, stopping in a restaurant to eat lunch before continuing their shopping. The group stopped in front before their most favorite store in the mall, Victoria Secret. They went their for Kagome's first part of the plan.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm in need of some new lingerie since Sesshomaru rips mine half of the time." Kagome scanned the area for potential lingerie, both for normal use and for her plans. Luckily, the store had a nice array of clothing to try on.

"Same here! I swear that I need to buy lingerie more than food with how untamed Koga gets when we go at it." Ayame whined.

"I guess I could use a pair, since Miroku ripped the last one I had from when we last had sex." Sango said as she remember that her fiance shredded her favorite pair.

"Inuyasha and I do have sex but he has yet to rip any of mine but I could buy a new one for our next time, I guess." Kikyo said as she was greatful for her mate's consideration.

After listening to everyone's point of view's on their mates, Ayame pumped her fist in excitement before saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and hunt some nice lingerie! And for Kagome's dirty plan of course.

Both Sango and Kikyo nodded in return and the four girls dove through the racks. Sango took a beige, lacey, one piece nightgown. The strap go down the back in a cross at the back which connects to the back of the thong-shaped underwear. The beige color makes it look as if she's wearing nothing if not for the rose design decorating it. It look sexy yet giving it a modest look to it, covering her front fully but had an bare back.

Ayame search through the racks for a bit before coming to a nice set. It was a silk bra that looked as if it was a tank top if not for the bottom area of the bra cut in an upside down v, the flare parting showing her stomach. The top area of the bra had lace that trailed down midway down the flare. Along with it was a nice silk panty-shorts that had a a lacey design in the front of it. It was decorated in the pattern of a tiger, making it look wild and sexy. Ayame smiled, knowing Koga would love it.

Kikyo was not really as confident as her friends but decided to pick something a little more daring for once. She found a white, see-through bra that flared down. The only modesty that protected it was the rose designs that laced diagonally down it, covering her breasts. The diagonal design was what covered the wearer from the eyes of onlooker. The bottom of it was cut diagonally from the last rose design, the highest point was just below her right hip and the lowest point was just above her left mid thigh. Paired with it was a simple thong that was tied on the sides to keep it up. Satisfied with the look of it, Kikyo took it off the rack.

Kagome was mostly the daring one of them all, ever since she had been with Sesshomaru. She was just as sexually active as her mate which made her daring just like him. They practically done it in nearly every possible area at the mansion and since he tends to rip her undergarments, she sometimes go about her day without one. But since she's planning something for him, she needs something that look as if it screams **Dominace** yet _Submission_. **(A/N: Confusing? I know if you are hehe.)**

After looking around for a bit longer, she set her eyes in a beautiful black set. The top was a lacey corset that had a leather belt that rest at her stomach. It was held up with the ribbon that crisscross at the back and it was see-through with the exception of the chest area and the leather belt. Paired with it was a lacey panty with looks like a thong at the back, slightly see-through giving little to the imagination, and a nice black, see-through, mid-thigh stockings with matching black garter belt. Smirking at the chosen outfit, Kagome decided to use it for her plan.

They all met up in front of the changing room and each took a stall. They quickly changed out of their clothes and change to their chosen lingerie before stepping out to see what the other had on. Kikyo, Sango and Ayame were the first one's to come out, being that Kagome had some extra things for her attire. The 3 nodded in approval to each other, giving compliments for the look and styles they picked. They didn't realized that the other miko had already stepped out of her stall until they heard a wolf whistle from her direction.

"Nice sets guys! If I were a male, I'd probably jump u guys right now." Kagome complimented with a smile.

"Speak for yourself Kagome, you look like you WANT to be taken right now by a guy. That set practically screams sex!" Ayame piped up, looking at her other black-haired friend.

"She's right, you look great in that! I doubt that Sesshomaru could resist you in that."

"That's the point. And what's great about this place is that the ones we have on are made with special materiel that can't be torn by claws, well at least not that easily." Kagome informed them, recieving appreciative looks from them.

"Well, why don't we take a few more pairs before checking out? If I were not mistaken, you still have one place to go to, Kagome." Kikyo suggested.

The rest nodded before going about and picking several pairs before checking out with their bags. Their next stop was on a higher floor that wasn't accessible so easily by just any age. The reason being is that particular floor contains a store that could make a girls pussy drip just from knowing the items within. They walked towards the store, they could feel themselves feeling empty just from looking at it from a distance and the feeling got stronger as they got closer until they stood in front of it.

As they stood there, they could feel the urge to be filled inside as they looked at the store name. There stood in front of them is Cupid's Pleasures, the large sex shop ever know with an array of stuff for adventurous people and couples.

"Well girls? Ready for part two of the plan?" Kagome look to her sides, towards her friends. They all agree and they walk inside the most erotic shop in the entire mall.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N: So, how's this first chapter? Sorry if their choice of lingerie is hard to understand since, like I said, it is my first time writing a story and a lemon to boot. Suggest to me how I can improve that, not just for this chapter but for the many other chapters to come. Your advise would greatly improve this story.**

 **Like I said, this is more so rutting, sooooo… suggest me kinky or weird sexual-related ideas like:**

 **-Sex toys**

 **-Kagome is Alpha**

 **-Solo Sesshomaru action**

 **-Etc., get "creative" if you know what I mean *wink wink***

 **Again, I am not sure when the next episode will be out. I usually write stories when I'm bored, that's when the real imaginations come from, well at least for me. I'll probably post in like a week or so, maybe even days only if I'm inspired.**

 **ANYWAYS!** **See you guys next time! Bye~! -M.S.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yow guys!**

 **(Table flies towards me, with me barely dodging it.)**

 **Uhh... sorry about not uploading, I got bored from writing so I went and played some games for a bit. But hey, at least I'm back!**

 **This is a shorter chapter with Kagome and the group by the way. This more so them buying "toys" before leaving the mall. Still taking ideas and suggestions from you guys. Anyways, I may be away for a week or two so I won't be able to write and publish for the week. Sorry! I'll think of a way to make it up to you guys.**

 **(A bowl filled with ice cream heads towards my head, which I dodge again and the ice cream hitting the wall.)**

 **Noooooooo! Not the ice cream! (coughs akwardly afterwards...)**

 **Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

" **Beast talking"**

 _ **Sound effect**_

 **(A/N: Author's Note)**

 **Summary: Sesshomaru is enjoying his newly mated life together with his mate, his frisky mate Kagome. Kagome decided to get a little more "creative" in bed since their mating and now his mate surprised him with more "interesting" ways to increase the "fun", if you know what I mean…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha, just this story plot. All rights to the anime belongs to** **Rumiko Takahashi** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The "Store"**

* * *

Once inside, they couldn't help but eye the assorted toys that litter the store with hunger. It wasn't new to them to go inside the place since they had bought a toy or few some time before in the past. Their eyes scanned the shelves and glass cases that contained the products and another section of the store held erotic costumes like maids, student uniforms and the such.

Their wandering eyes stopped eyeing things on the store after a feminine male voice reached their ears.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of girls! Welcome back!" Bankotsu said as he came out from the back room.

"Hi Bankotsu. We're here for a special occasion." Kagome told as she gave him a hug, the rest of the girls greeted as well.

"Isn't all your visits here are for special occasions?"

"Kagome has something even more special planned for Sesshomaru." Sango informed.

Bankotsu nodded in understanding, a glint of mischief could be seen in his eyes. He gestured them to follow him to the back room where the best items where stashed away. The group followed to the back, already used to being allowed since they're V.I.P.

"So tell," Bankotsu turned and spoke towards Kagome,"what are you planning for that white-haired hunk of yours?"

Kagome couldn't hold back the smirk that crawled up her face, the smirk promising that it would quite erotic. She then proceeded to tell him her plans while the girls roamed the area, eyeing each item and choosing which to buy for themselves. Their eyes went back to the two talking when they heard the man gave a dramatic gasp and cheer, sweat dropping at his reaction.

"I can't **BELIEVE** you, Kagome you dog! I'm certain that you would leave him wanting more after you're done with him!" Bankotsu cheered with a fist pump.

"Since I love your devious plan, I'll give you a discount on your purchases Kagome."

Kagome smiled and thanked him. She walked towards a shelf that has some large variety premium quality dildos and vibrators, some human-sized, others are demon-sized. Kagome eyed each one, choosing three from the shelf. One was a large, red dildo, the other was a large, skin-colored double-ended dildo and the final one was a nice, large purple vibrator. All three were demon-sized.

Moving to another shelf, this shelf held butt plugs, some with a tail attachment, some handcuffs, ball gags, whips, clamps and other items for bondage lovers. She grabbed some handcuffs made strong enough to cuff any yokai.

Grabbing some other toys from the shelf she moved to other shelves and picked a few more items for her plots and some erotic costume to wear before heading to the cashier where Bankotsu was waiting with a lecherous look in his face. He eyed the items she pick and nodded in approval and punched in her products with the discount on. The rest of the girls came to the cashier and purchased their items as well before they left the store with a very happy Bankotsu waving and wishing them good luck to them.

The four-girl group walked out the mall, all with a bags on both hands, Kagome having the most. Kagome had called the limo over before they left the store so the limo was waiting for them at the entrance of the mall. The driver quickly moved to take the bags from them and place them inside the trunk. After placing all the shopping bags in the trunk, he proceeded to go to the side of the limo and opened it for the girls. Hopping in, the door was shut and, the driver also got in and the car drove off.

The girls chatted as they traveled to be dropped at their homes, saying their goodbyes until Kagome was the only one left inside. After several minutes, the mansion gates could be seen in the distance. Seeing this, her lips curled up into a smirk.

* * *

She entered the mansion to see her mate and male friends seated at the den watching an action-horror movie. There was some soda and popcorn on the low, black coffee table. It seems as thou they haven't notice her, although she knew her mate knew about her arrival.

She decide to leave them be for now and bring her bags up in a separate room from her and her mates bedroom. No need for him to find out about what's inside. After hiding everything and leaving a hidden barrier after exiting the room, she made her way back down and drape her arms around her mate's arms from behind. Sesshomaru grunted in greeting.

"So how were the pups while I was away?"

"They're up in Rin's room playing with her video games."

Kagome nodded in understanding before moving around the couch to seat beside him. They all watch the movie until the credits started rolling up. Only then did the other 3 males notice her presence, they also noticed that it seems like it was only her that was there.

"Hey, Kagome! Where's Kikyo and the other two at?" Inuyasha asked after scanning the room and sniffing the air to verify if she wasn't near.

"Oh. All three of them are already back in their homes, I had dropped them off on the way here."

After saying goodbye, the rest of her friends left to go to their homes, back to their partners. Left alone on the couch, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled his mate to his lap and nuzzle her hair.

"Did you enjoy your shopping?"

At the mention of it, Kagome smirked which went unnoticed by the yokai behind her.

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry again for not uploading for as often. Since Kagome has done her shopping for her plotting, the lemons will start to roll on in! I will put more time to make it as best as possible so it will most likely take longer. I'll have to gather "materials" for it so it will take around two weeks or so instead of the usual week or so upload.**

 **Like I said, this is more so rutting, sooooo… suggest me kinky or weird sexual-related ideas like:**

 **-Sex toys**

 **-Kagome is Alpha**

 **-Solo Sesshomaru action**

 **-Etc., get "creative" *wink wink***

 **I'll be back with the next chapter in two weeks at minimum! See you guys next time! Bye~! -M.S.**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **I know there are some of you wondering where the updates to this story are or if this is discontinued. To answer these, no, this story is NOT discontinued and I will be updating it. It's just that when school started, time for thinking new content or typing in new content are scarce because this year I'll be graduating and heading for college so I have to focus on my studies. I am still taking in suggestions for possible new chapters so it you guys want to see a specific lemon scene or something, either private message me or put it up as a review. ^ ^**

 **On another note, I found an old Naruto fanfiction that I've done years ago! I may or may not put it up as well, since it's already finished and all I need to do is type it out. Here are some pieces of the beginning that will hint as to what story it will be:**

* * *

" _Shit! We're being followed and they're fast approaching." A white-haired male informed._

" _There's a small clearing up ahead. We could stop there if we are going to face them." The tallest in the group said._

…

" _Uchiha Sasuke, missing ninja and a traitor to Konaha. You are hereby under arrest in orders of the hokage. We are here to locate and take you back with us. Any retaliation will result to being brought back by force." A female anbu spoke._

…

"… _As for Sasuke," the slug sannin gave a slight pause, staring at the said man. "you will be watched by our highest ranking anbu captain and by Naruto."_

" _Who's the anbu captain?" Suigetsu asks._

" _That would be me."_

 _They all turned to the cat anbu as she removed her mask, revealing a pair of familiar emerald orbs. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly._

" _Sakura?"_

* * *

 **Anyways, tell me if you want to see that. Keep in mind that that story was from a few years ago so my story writing may be terrible in comparison to how I do it now.**

 **For now, I'll be gone for a bit for a field trip! I'll see you guys when I put up stuff again!**

 **See you guys next time! Bye~! -M.S.**


End file.
